Making Up
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: Set after Season 2 episode 12, Jane and Maura deal with the aftermath of their argument and find a way to work through it.


From the start their relationship hadn't been an easy one, not as friends and certainly not as lovers. The emotions between them were too intense, too raw to constantly keep in check. They were each in their own way, protective, needy, and volatile. As Jane had pointed out earlier, opposites attract. They also clashed.

Maura looked on with amusement as Jane poured the wine back in the bottle. If anyone could make Tommy take it back it would be Jane.

Jane looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," Maura replied. She wasn't about to tell Jane that she found her "concentration face" completely and utterly endearing, her girlfriend was already irritated enough.

Jane shrugged and shoved the cork haphazardly back into the bottle. "There, almost as good as new or at least now it looks as good as it tastes."

Maura chuckled softly. "True but now I don't have a make up gift for you."

"You don't need one," Jane said.

For several moments they stood in silence, both searching for words neither quite finding them.

Jane opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. "Want one?"

"Sure," Maura replied. She smiled when her fingers brushed Jane's as the bottle was handed over. Tentatively, she walked around the bar and into the kitchen. She wanted so badly to close the distance between them, yet she was uncertain if Jane was ready for such close proximity. So she stood awkwardly halfway in the kitchen, waiting.

"C'mon over here," Jane said with a jerk of her head. Though Maura was incredibly adorable in her uncertainty, Jane couldn't bring herself to leave her hanging like that. Side by side they leaned against the counter as they sipped their beer. "You okay?" Jane asked softly.

Maura nodded and silence fell again for a time.

"Jane... if I had chosen Tommy... would you really have let me go without a fight?" Maura asked suddenly.

A ball of ice settled in the pit of Jane's stomach. She took another sip of her beer trying her best to sound casual but a tremor in her voice betrayed her. "Why? Did you change your mind?"

"What? No!" Maura flinched. She set her beer bottle on the counter then turned to face Jane. "I meant what I said, I love you." With a smile she placed her hand on Jane's chest. "It's just that I found the offer to be a romantically noble if unnecessary gesture."

"Giving you up is romantic?" Jane grimaced.

"No, but you putting my needs before yours is." Maura leaned in for a soft sweet kiss. "It's nice to know you care."

"I do care," Jane replied earnestly. "I care a lot." She pulled Maura into tight embrace. "I... I just want you to be happy. All I want is for you to be happy." To hide her insecurity she buried her face in Maura's hair. She wanted to apologize, to tell Maura "I love you" to say all the sappy things people like her didn't say, but the words stuck in her throat.

"Jane," Maura took a step back, forcing Jane to look her in the eyes. "Don't you realize, I'm happiest when I'm with you... and when you don't hate me."

The timbre of her voice combined with the little half smile on Maura's lips made Jane's knees go wobbly. She sighed raggedly as her own sheepish grin crept across her face. "I don't hate you, I didn't hate you... not really... I was..."

"Lashing out to both express your hurt over my seeming betrayal and to mask your insecurities regarding our relationship," Maura said.

A laugh choked in Jane's throat. "Well I was going to say pissed but I think you covered all the angles. As usual." Gently, she caressed Maura's cheek. "I hate fighting with you."

"And I hate fighting with _you_," Maura slipped her arm around Jane's waist and stepped closer.

"Then let's not fight," Jane murmured as her lips found Maura's.

All Maura could do was nod weakly as the kiss consumed her. Her fingers clawed at fabric. She needed to feel Jane's warm skin against hers. She hadn't fully understood Jane's anger, but this... this made perfect sense. "Bed... now..." She managed to gasp as Jane's teeth nipped at her pulse point.

Jane grunted unintelligibly in response. Not letting go of Maura she began to walk them back toward the bedroom leaving an ever growing trail of clothing forming in their wake.

They broke contact for the split second it took Jane to get Maura's shirt over her head, but as soon as the offending garment was gone they were locked together again, hands tangling in hair, nails scraping down backs, teeth grazing skin.

Maura felt light headed, there was a flurry of movement, and she found herself naked and falling backward in a sprawl onto Jane's bed. Dazed, she realized Jane was still standing beside the bed. Chest heaving, Maura held out her hand to her lover. "Come here," she demanded, her voice thick with need.

Jane shook her head. "I wanna look at you for a minute." She caressed Maura slowly from shoulder to hip. "God, you're beautiful," she murmured huskily as she finally slid onto the bed.

"S-so are y-you," Maura stammered as Jane's warm, wet mouth engulfed her nipple. Her hips arched up against her lover, begging, pleading for more. She was so close already, she wouldn't last long.

Feral sounds emanated from deep within Jane's chest as she kissed and caressed every inch of Maura she could reach. Maura's arms and legs wrapped around her, pulling her body forcibly down. Jane practically growled as they rocked together, nipples grazing, skin sliding against skin.

Their eyes locked and Maura moaned loudly. "Jane, please..."

Jane kissed her rough and hungry as she worked a hand between them. "Ohhh, God," she breathed as her fingers met slickness. It was mind blowing how turned on Maura could get for her. Jane's eyes rolled back as Maura's hips bucked up against her. Her lover wasn't in the mood to be teased and she was just as eager.

The fire between them was no longer fueled by anger. Hurt had given way to desire and in this moment they were the only inhabitants in a world of bliss. Lips devoured lips, hips thrust against hips, nails bit into flesh as their bodies merged together in a primal rhythm.

It was fast, hot, intense; all their pent up emotions expressed in passion. Maura cried out, her orgasm blindsiding her with its intensity. She inhaled sharply, as Jane shuddered above her, the two of them riding out the waves of pleasure together.

Maura didn't wait to catch her breath. As soon as she was able to move, her lips found Jane's and she settled in for a long exploration. Release had only tempered her desire. She was far from sated.

Jane's kisses were as ravenous as Maura's but like her partner, she felt the need to slow down. This time she wanted to savor her lover, to indulge in every moan, every caress, every taste. She was no good with words or apologies, so she let her body express what she couldn't vocalize.

They carried on way into the night, interspersing bouts of love making with rest, until at last they snuggled under the covers a tangle of limbs, exhausted and satiated.

Jane chuckled hoarsely as she ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "Jesus, babe, make up sex with you is so good, I might pick a fight more often."

The comment earned Jane a slap on the hip. "No. I really hate fighting with you," Maura said as she cuddled closer to rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Fighting sucks," Jane agreed. "How about this: from now on no more fights, we'll just make up all the time instead."

Maura laughed softly. "That's a totally unrealistic endeavor but one worth attempting." She glanced up at her lover and smiled dreamily. "Before tonight, I had no idea you had such romantic sensibilities."

"Surprised, huh?"

"Pleasantly, so." Maura sighed happily. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too, Maur." Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura's forehead. "Rest now, I need sleep so I can dream up some new ways to surprise you."


End file.
